


Visiting Hours

by Spazzo47



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzo47/pseuds/Spazzo47
Summary: It's the first week of Will's incarceration and Pruitt begins his reign as ACN owner by making a demand on Mackenzie that no one likes.  So like the family they became, the News Night staff pulled together for their leaders.This is for the LilacMermaid January, 2015 Newsroom Fan Fiction Challenge -- Visiting Will in Jail.  Mackenzie and the team set up a visitation schedule for Will while he’s in prison, so that someone is there every time he’s allowed a visitor. Pick any Newsroom character and write about their visit(s).





	Visiting Hours

Mac ran into the 3:00 rundown at 3:05.  The team understood, and she knew that, but it didn’t make her feel any better about it.  As she looked around the room, she saw that Jim had already started and once again, Charlie sat in Will’s usual chair.  She assumed Charlie took Will’s position as a way to make things feel a little more normal, but it did nothing but remind her that her husband found himself in a prison cell.  The more she imagined him there, the more she remembered what Reese said, Will only did this because he wanted to impress her.

They talked about it.  She believed him, he chose this because he believes in it.  But she misses him so much.  And she hates thinking of him there, by himself, tearing up his back on a cot that hurts him.  With a word she could call this whole thing off.  She knows it.  But he needs to do this.  He needs to make this stand.  And it’s the right stand to take.  God damn it, this has to get easier.  Ten days.  A little less than a week left.  She can do this.  They can do it.  For Neal and journalism, they can do this. 

Before Mac could make her apology to Jim, he cut her off and told her they had just started and she hadn’t missed anything.  Jim looked at Charlie when Mac’s face sunk for a fraction of a second before she put her professional mask back on.  Charlie gave Jim the slightest nod of understanding.  Since Will surrendered himself to the Feds, Jim and Charlie have tried to keep morale up.  Charlie focused primarily on keeping the team fighting the good fight, while Jim turned his attention to Mac.  Jim and Charlie therefore had an unspoken agreement that they would double team any issues that came up.  Having seen Jim’s concern for Mac, Charlie decided that after this meeting he would take her back to his office for a drink.  He wanted to send her home, but Charlie knew that Mac drew strength from the team and that she would hate him if he said anything that even suggested she couldn’t or shouldn’t do her job. 

Mac took her regular place at the head of the table.  “Alright then.  Kendra where are we –”

“Mackenzie!  Morgan!  McHale!  McAvoy!”

Hearing the voice of Lucas Pruitt made the staff collectively roll their eyes.  Martin let out a breath that didn’t hide his “Oh, God.”  A noise that got cut off by Maggie’s look in his direction. 

“When I call you, I expect you to come to my office immediately.”

Before Mac could answer, Charlie got out of Will’s chair and said, “As you can see, she is conducting a meeting to plan the broadcast of the most popular show on your network.”

“We report the news.  We don’t care about popularity.”

Charlie looked at Mac who gave him the admonishment.  “Maybe not, but it still is.”

“And I suppose she’s been here for the last hour and not visiting her husband without bringing a camera crew with her.”

The staff immediately reacted to this statement.  Mac wanted to feel a welling up of pride for the way they understood instinctively why she didn’t want to have someone interview Will until all this is done.  Journalists should never be the story, even when they take a stand, a stand she believes in.  She has to remind herself of that.  Will surrendered himself because of something they both believe in.  And he won’t point a camera at himself about it, they decided that.  After the wedding, they went to a room off the chapel.  He very clearly said, “I don’t want cameras.”  She smiled at him, she knew.  He gave his head one strong nod and then said, “I love you,” and kissed her.  Their first decision as husband and wife. 

 “I don’t believe you own my time 24/7, Mr. Pruitt.  And where I go to have my lunch is frankly none of your business.”

“When my star anchor sits in a jail cell and won’t go on the air to tell us about it, then I think it’s my right to ask his executive producer why the fuck his experience isn’t on our airwave 24/7.”

Mac stood tall against her boss.  “My _husband_ and I decided that he will not call attention to himself, he is _not_ the story.  This story is about one thing –”

“I know, I’ve heard this speech about the government and sources and all the rest of your bullshit journalistic ideals.  And I still don’t give a shit.  I can’t do a God damned fucking thing about what you do on your time.  But during the workday you’re on my time.  So, if you want to see your fucking husband during the day, then you better fucking bring a camera crew with you.”  Pruitt looked around at the rest of the team.  “And that goes for all of you.”

Charlie couldn’t look at Mac, he knew the look on her face would break his heart.  He immediately stood up and said, “Lucas, can I see you out here?” and ushered the new owner of ACN outside the conference room. 

While the two men walked out, Mac turned around to compose herself.  The staff knew better than to go to her or comfort her.  She made it clear she didn’t want to be coddled, she wanted to barrel through with her professionality intact.  This meant that the staff awkwardly waited for her to face them again so they could follow her lead.  After taking a breath, she turned around to face them and said, “So where are we?”

Jim said, “Beginning of the A block.”

“Right, let’s start at the beginning.  Jim, where are we on the Boston Bombers?  Any new news there?”

“They’re going through the process.  But Kendra has been following a lead on an IRS investigation for targeting conservative groups.”

“There’s nothing official yet, but it’s inching closer to Holder’s office.  Mac?”

Mac noticed outside the room Charlie talked animatedly to Pruitt who eventually stormed away.  Charlie shrugged his shoulders and bounced back into the conference room.  Before he took his seat he said, “I couldn’t get Pruitt to change his mind.”  As the staff groaned, Charlie raised his voice and continued.  “But I wanted you to know that there is a delightful Chinese restaurant right off of Worth Street and Mott.  If anyone wants to have lunch there, my car will go there on days that Will can have visitors.”

Mac looked at Charlie with determination.  “He will not keep me from seeing my husband.”

Jim recognized his cue when he heard it.  “It’s just for a little while.  We can keep him company.  I’ll go next time there’s visiting hours on Mondays.”

Kendra said, “I’ll take Tuesdays.”

Sloane nodded her head, “I’ll give him crap on Wednesdays.”

Gary and Maggie said, “Thursdays,” together, and then they looked at each other and groaned.

Tamara looked around.  “Oh, I guess, I can take Fridays.  But he scares me a little.”

Charlie chuckled.  “He scares all of us, but he’ll come around.”

Mac wasn’t convinced.  “He’s my fucking husband, I will see him when I God damned want.”  Mac thought about it for a second and added, “and when the state of New York, or the federal government, or whoever the fuck allows it.”

Jim went to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  “Just for a little while.  Pruitt needs to see you here.  He won’t miss any of us, but he’s looking to eat you for dinner.  And we’re not going to let him.”

Charlie added, “You’ll have the weekends and anytime that Pruitt goes out of town.  And he won’t be in town very often.”

Mac looked around at the staff.  “Under no circumstances will any of you tell him anything about what Satan’s Spawn is doing here.  Now, let’s work on this rundown.”

While the staff cheered, Martin looked up from his phone.  “Mott and Worth.  That’s real close to Will’s prison.”

**Wednesday**

Sloane sat in the empty room looking around.  She expected to have to talk to him with a piece of glass between them and on a couple phones like on TV.  She decided that this was better.   When she looked up, she saw all the cameras on the ceiling.  She waved at one, and almost immediately heard the door open, so she straightened up. 

“Ma—Sloane?”  Will felt a pang of disappointment, but tried to cover.  “Sloane, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Well, Mac was working on a big story, so she asked me…”  Sloane looked at Will and knew he wasn’t buying it.

“Pruitt’s being a dick, isn’t he?”

“How’d you figure that out so fast?”

Will gritted his teeth.  “I know the type.”

“Because you are the type?”

“What?  No!  I would never… Okay, maybe I did a couple… I would never keep a new bride from her husband.  Never!”

“I don’t know, Will, I’ve seen you do some pretty petty things.”

Will considered her words.  He did, she had him there.  But, but this wasn’t about him.  “I was a prosecutor.  I can figure people out pretty quick.”

“Sure.”

Will wanted to change the subject as soon as he could.  “How’s?  How’s everything else going?”

“Charlie and Jim are taking care of Mac, if that’s what you mean.”

“It’s partly what I mean.  I guess Charlie is also barred from coming here?”

Sloane looked down.  “Just on weekdays, just until Pruitt goes out of town.”

Will wanted to take comfort from that, but he could only imagine what Pruitt was doing to his show, his network.  “I watch the show at night.  It looks like he hasn’t changed too many things.  And you, you’re doing a good job, Sloane.  You really are.”

Sloane was touched.  “I’m just keeping the seat warm, bro.”

Will smiled for a second.  He wanted to see Mac more than anything.  He needed to see her and make sure she was alright.  And he wanted to see Charlie.  He got married so quickly and wanted the older man’s advice.  Charlie would know how to… He wanted to find out from Charlie how to do all… this.  How to be the good husband that Mac deserves.  How to balance their lives at work and at home.  Should he give up the name now because he needs Mac, so much. 

But seeing Sloane, his adopted sister.  It touched him.  Mac will always fight on his side, and when the prosecutor lets him go, he’ll go home with Mackenzie.  And then he’ll go home with her for the rest of his life.  And Charlie will always be around to give him advice.  He’s almost as sure of that as he is that Mac will be by his side.  But Sloane coming is different.  Mac or Charlie wouldn’t see visiting him as a requirement or expectation, but it kind of is.  Sloane chose to come even though she didn’t have to.  She chose to be here, and it touched him. 

Will looked at her with a smirk on his face.  “Well, don’t get used to it.  Not until we find a way to get you your own show.  Now, you want to tell me what the fuck is happening with you and Don?  You know you’re not fooling anyone.”

“Only if you want to tell me when you and Mac are going to start having babies.”

Will laughed at this.  Since the engagement Sloane has asked almost weekly about becoming an aunt to a kid they didn’t even know if they wanted or could have.  Mac keeps insisting she’s too old to even have a baby and that Will’s just old.  But something about being here has made him think about his father and parenthood. 

“Do you really think the world is ready for another me?”

“No, but Mac won’t let that happen.”

Will laughed again.  Another little person with her nose and eyes, who will learn to bite his bottom lip just like his mother.  He could see it.  He could see it so clearly.  She wouldn’t let him fail at fatherhood the way his dad did.  And he’d be in it, 100%. 

Sloane looked at the goofy grin on his face.  “Oh my God!  You’re thinking about it aren’t you?  Is she?  Is Mac already?  Is that why she’s so tired all the time?  I mean, I thought it was because you were here, but if she’s…?  Then why the fuck are you still here?”

“Calm down little sister.  She’s not pregnant.”

Sloane scooted in a little closer to him.  “You’re lying.  And now I’m going to tell the whole newsroom.  We’re having a baby!”

Sloane jumped up and nearly skipped out of the room.  Will put his head down and shook it.  “No, we’re not!”

**Thursday**

Will walked into the visiting room and found Gary and Maggie arguing about something.

“How can you eat Chinese food and not get the bamboo shoots.  It’s a staple in all Chinese food.  It’s like… not getting an egg roll.  You always get the egg roll!”

Maggie answered, “Sometimes you feel like the crab ragoon.”

Gary looked like he was about to lose his mind.  “Crab ragoon.  Will?  Are you hearing this?”  Will was about to say that he wished he didn’t, but Gary cut him off.  “Tell her you can’t have a Chinese meal without having the egg roll and the bamboo shoots.”

“Well, actually the food they eat in China is nothing like--”

“You can’t be serious!  We’re here to see Will and you’re talking about food?  We can talk about this on the way back.”

Gary sat with his mouth open, unsure how to answer that or to even comprehend Maggie’s choices in Chinese cuisine.

“Shut your mouth, you’re going to let the flies in.”  Maggie turned to Will and continued without missing a beat.  “Mac sends her love.  She really wanted to come today, but there’s this story and –”

Will smiled knowingly.  “I know.  She’s got an important job that is nearly impossible to keep up with.  She’ll be here when she can.”

Maggie nodded her head.  “And Charlie would be here too, but –”

“I bet he’s working on the same story as Mac.  I’ll catch up with them later.  I’m really glad to see other faces.  I, uh really appreciate it.”

While Maggie gave an update on the things happening in the newsroom, Will thought about how much the entire staff must love and respect Mac to make sure that he was okay so they could make her feel better about not seeing him.  It helped ease the pain that whatever was happening at the studio was more important to her than seeing him.  For a second he reached for his pocket to text her a message about how proud he is of her and what she’s done with the crew.  But he remembered he can’t, he doesn’t have his phone.  Or pockets. Damn he missed her.  He’d get a phone call tomorrow, he needs to just hear her voice. 

“Maggie, do you really think he cares about Tess’ new boyfriend?  She gets a new one almost every week!”

“Well, it’s not like you’re saying anything important.  And we’re under strict orders not to talk about the,” Maggie cut herself off and tried to signal something to Gary with her eyes.

“The what?”

Maggie cocked her head to the side, obviously angry that Gary was going to make her say this.  “the… abee-bay?”

Will tried his hardest to stifle a laugh.  Between Maggie’s attempt at hiding her secret with bad Pig Latin, Gary’s complete oblivion to this news, and Will’s knowledge that the rumor got started when Sloane misunderstood him, he couldn’t remember a time that he worked so hard to stifle a laugh. 

As Maggie and Gary left, they continued sniping at each other.  Will waited for them to be out of earshot before he started laughing.  He looked at his guard who couldn’t keep a straight face anymore either.    

**Monday**

Visiting hours change from week to week and inmates don’t always get to see their loved ones on the weekends.  This week was one of those weekends, so on Monday when the guards opened his door and said he had a visitor, he was desperate to see Mac, even praying to a God he doesn’t believe in that he would see her sitting on the other side of the door.  Instead he saw Jim and Don. 

“You don’t have to pretend that we’re a disappointment, as long as we don’t have to act like you don’t know that Pruitt is the reason Mac’s not here.”  Don didn’t even look at him when he spoke.

Will nodded his head.  The rest of his staff would try to bullshit him, but there was something about being an executive producer that cut through that right away.  The fact that Don ran him longer than anyone, except Mac, made the two of them have a, at times, grudging respect for each other. 

“So, can you tell me what’s really going on there?”

Jim looked at Don before speaking.  “He’s demanding that we put you on camera.  He told the staff, and especially Mac and Charlie, that we can’t come here unless we bring a camera crew.”

Don gave a half smile.  “So Charlie of course arranged to have his driver take us to lunch at that Chinese place across the street.”

Will let this sink in.  “So that Mac doesn’t get in trouble with Pruitt.”  He loved that his wife inspired so much loyalty in their staff.  He wondered when that happened.  When she started, they were his staff, something he lorded over her.  With time, they became her staff, the people she hand-picked and developed into journalists that she could be proud of.  But now the staff belongs to both of them.  Somehow he got some of their loyalty and trust too.  Probably because she believed in him.       

Don looked at him seriously.  “We’re not here just for her.”  Jim looked at him seriously as well and shook his head. 

Will nodded his head in understanding.  “So catch me up. How are the Yankees doing this season?”

**Thursday**

Will spent the days since his last visit trying to guess how his visitor is chosen.  He hadn’t seen Kendra, Martin, Tess or Jenna yet.  He talked to Mac on the phone any time he had a chance.  He could hear in her voice that things weren’t as good as her words indicated, though she refused to go into details and promised that next time she could come see him, she would.  His time to call always seemed to come when she had to run to another meeting.  She never cut him off, but he could hear Jim in background reminding her of a rundown or Charlie poking his head in her office to get her for a sidebar or the general activity of the bullpen with 3 staffers asking her questions while she desperately tried to give her full attention to him.  Every call ended with her telling him that she missed him, but that she was proud of him.  He would say “I love you.” And she would respond the same.  She worked so hard to sound upbeat, but he knew it was a ruse.  None of this was easy on her. 

His guard opened the door to the visitor’s room and once again he hoped against hope that his wife would greet him on the other side.  Instead he saw Rebecca.  His head fell so his chin rested on his chest. 

“Well, that’s not the jovial greeting I expected.”

“Are you going to tell me that everything at ACN is great and that Mac is just fine, but too busy to come by?  Because I know it’s a lie.”

“I hope that’s not a recent deduction, counsellor.  I thought even you were smarter than that.”  When Will didn’t have a comeback, she said, “You knew this wouldn’t be easy on either of you.  And I happen to know that Mac is holding herself together because you are taking this stand.  This is all worth it to her, if it’s worth it to you.”

“You’re here because the prosecutor sent a deal.”

Rebecca slid a file across the table to Will.  He opened it up and read it.  He could go home.  Neal could come back.  He’d see Mac.  He just needs to give up the name of a woman he doesn’t trust or like.  A woman who revealed herself to Mac, endangering his wife.  He could end all of this and help a prosecutor put a traitor in jail. 

“You showed this to Mac?”  Rebecca nodded her head.  “She doesn’t want me to take it.”  It wasn’t a question.  They talked about this before he came in and during their phone calls.  For Mac, this was about something bigger than them. 

“Tell him I said, no sir.” He didn’t have her level of passion on it.  He could argue the other side, his life was easier when he did.  But as usual, in his heart, he knew she was right. 

Rebecca stood up and clapped him on the shoulder on her way out. 


End file.
